mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2391
Mikey Episode Number: 2391 Date: Sunday, January 24, 1994 Sponsors: K, T, 20 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fish form capital and lowercase T's. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop and BJ sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: The Wicked Witch from the Snow White story plans to fool the mirror into saying that she is the fairest -- but she hasn't counted on Kermit hiding behind a curtain. When she sees him, she realizes that he really is pretty good-looking |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and a girl breathe in air |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Tale of Mr. Morton" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|While Savion serves some Honkers, Prairie Dawn calls Gina to see how she's doing. She tells her she's written a play about today's experiences...and how Savion saved the day |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls perform a clap-cheer about happiness |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "cheese" and get their pictures taken. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop, with Barney, Michael, Tina, Luci, and Shawn, sings "Apples and Bananas" after being figured out it was her who was making those munching noises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In South America," they say "Buenos Dias" for good morning, and "Buenas Noches" for good night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lion named Kent says that he gets a Kick out of being King of the Forest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba" with some sheep, Gladys the Cow, a duck, and Chip. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bellhop #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|At the Grouchland Ballroom, Gordon and Susan win a T-shaped award for their performance of the "Trash Can Tango". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand T / t |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Paying Attention Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda shows a boy how to sign the word "open" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tells Bert about his so-called "boring" day at the zoo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Ned likes to make a "Twenty Pickle Pie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and Grover demonstrate "short" and "long" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn and Gordon announce the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Susan holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide